


Сильнейший воин

by meimeng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: В тесном кольце однажды пробитых стенОн без конца стремится к желанной воле.





	Сильнейший воин

В тесном кольце однажды пробитых стен  
Он без конца стремится к желанной воле  
И омывает кровью из сети вен  
Сотни дорог на пагубном бранном поле. 

Он не имеет права уйти в бега   
В пору одной из самых ужасных боен,   
Ведь не привык живым отпускать врага  
Лучший из всех, сильнейший на свете воин. 

Он не страшится пламени адских врат —  
Каждого смерть лихая настигнет скоро.   
С выси небесной каменный мчится град,   
С лошади сносит храброго командора.

Главный боец глядит на заветный шприц  
С солью в глазах за долгие годы первой.   
Он провожает друга без лишних лиц   
И салюту́ет крепкой, надежной левой.


End file.
